Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet discharging device.
Description of the Related Art
As a printer, a facsimile machine, a photocopier, a plotter, or a multifunction peripheral (serving as any combination of a printer, a facsimile machine, and a photocopier), for example, an inkjet recording device (liquid droplet discharging device) having a liquid droplet discharging head to discharge liquid droplets such as ink is generally used.
The liquid discharging head is known to have a configuration including a nozzle to discharge liquid droplets such as ink, a liquid chamber (also referred to as a pressurized liquid chamber, a pressure chamber, a pressurized chamber, a discharging chamber, etc.), and an electromechanical transduction element such as thin film piezoelectric substance (piezoelectric element). In this liquid droplet discharging head, the thin film piezoelectric substance vibrates to distort a vibration plate constituting part of the walls of the liquid chamber when a voltage is applied to the thin film piezoelectric substance. The distortion of the vibration plate applies a pressure to liquid in the liquid chamber so that droplets of the liquid are discharged through nozzles.
The liquid droplet discharging head using the thin film piezoelectric substance is vulnerable to stress from the outside, which stems from the structure of the thin film piezoelectric substance. Therefore, taking into account the properties changing easily due to the heat stress difference between the members of the head, stability of discharging liquid droplets is attempted to be secured by stabilizing the properties with processing such as polarization processing, aging (application of waveform) in the silicon process.